Inheritance
by sailormako
Summary: It is six years since Usagi first became a scout. It seems that things have become routine, fighting and defeating the bad guys. Unknown to the Scouts and Usagi herself, it is becoming close to the time when she will become Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal T
1. Up on the Moon

AN: As much as I would love to, I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko does. I do however; own my cosmos characters and my mysterious man, Muraki. Please do not take them or use them without my permission. Please review!

Up on the moon, a solitary figure that seemed to look like a ghost looked longingly at the Earth. It was a woman with an ethereal quality about her with her long silver hair in a strange style, pale skin, and crescent moon on her forehead.

She was watching a certain young girl, with the same strange hairstyle, go through many trials and heartbreaks. She thought while watching, 'I wish I could be there to help you bear your burden, but alas I am unable to do so.'

She was interrupted in her silent vigil by a visitor. She turned and saw her longtime friend, Sailor Pluto. She asked, "Setsuna, is there something wrong that you must come see me or are you just here to visit?"

Setsuna replied as she bowed down in front of the woman, "My queen, I just came to tell you that your daughter is about to go through the hardest trial of her life and may not survive, but should she, she will become Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo."

"Setsuna, you know whether she will survive or not, don't you?"

"Yes, my queen, but even to you that information cannot be told."

"Please look after my daughter then, since I am unable to do so, my friend."

"As you wish, my queen," replied as she left the same way she had arrived, through the Time Portal.

The woman, who was formally known as Queen Selenity in the Silver Millennium, looked fondly down at Earth at a familiar young blond warrior of justice and thought to herself, 'Soon my daughter, you will come into your inheritance that is due to you after so long. I hope you are ready for it and for this trial that you must overcome.'


	2. Dusted

AN: This takes place after the series, but before Crystal Tokyo comes about. Usagi and Mamoru are now married, but as of right now, Usagi and a couple of the others still have not matured a whole lot, except in serious battle.As much as I would love to, I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko does. I do however; own my cosmos characters and my mysterious man, Muraki. Please do not take them or use them without my permission. Please review! 

"Dusted," exclaimed Sailor Moon, having just defeated the newest youma sent to destroy the Sailor Scouts.

"Odango, what are you so excited about? It's the same as the things that we have been fighting against for the past six years. Nothing new," said Sailor Mars.

After detransforming, Usagi replied, "Don't call me Odango Rei, and I just like beating up the bad guys." Turning to Mamoru, who had just detransformed as well, she batted her eyelashes at him and said, "Mamo-chan, I'm hungry. Can we go get some ice cream?"

'Same old Usako, with her stomach coming first and acting an indulgent little child to get her way,' thought Mamoru to himself. But to Usagi, indulgently, and the girls he said, "Of course, you can get whatever you want. Are you guys gonna come with us to the arcade to get some food?"

The girls all looked at each other, as if trying to decide. Ami taking the lead replied "I think we'll come. We're all kinda hungry and we probably should talk about scout business as well."

Makoto said, "Ami, do you have be so serious about it? Can't you just say that you wanna pig out with the rest of us?" This made Ami blush and fluster as usual.

With this decision made, the group headed to the Crown Arcade, their local hangout since they met. As they walked in, they were greeted by a tall, dark blond haired man who just happened to own the arcade. Usagi excitedly replied back, "Hey Motoki, we're hungry. Can we get some food? I want a chocolate milkshake and a cheeseburger. Please?" She then flounced over to the video games.

Motoki laughed at Usagi's usual display regarding any food and said, "Of course Usagi." Looking at the rest of the group as they followed her through the doors, "What do the rest of you want to eat?"

Minako took charge and replied for the group, whether they wanted it or not, and said while flirting with Motoki, "I think we'll just have the usual burgers, fries, and cokes."

Rei grabbed Mina and Usagi and dragged them over to the groups' normal booth, following the rest of the girls (Ami, Makoto, Mirichu, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru) and Mamoru. She muttered under her breath, "We're twenty years old, can't they grow up and slightly act like adults?"

Once the group got settled and Motoki had brought everyone's food, Ami decided to start discussing her theories to the group. "Guys, I know that there haven't been many big enemies since Galaxia, and this makes me wonder if something big is about to happen. A possible new enemy may be on its way or maybe we are getting close to the time of Crystal Tokyo." At this news, everyone stopped their eating and looked at both Ami and Setsuna.

Setsuna looked at the interested and confused faces, and then replied, "Even if what Ami says is true, I can neither verify nor discount the theory. You know that if I do the time stream will be disrupted and I cannot allow that to happen."

Usagi listened to all of this and then replied seriously for once, surprising everyone, "If it comes that we have a new enemy or that the dawn of Crystal Tokyo is near at hand, we will face them as a team as always, right team?"

Mamoru answered her after giving her a peck on the cheek, "Right, my princess. As a team." He looked around and got nodded agreement from the girls.

Unbeknownst to them, something was stirring, something dangerous yet unknown…


	3. Discussions of the Future

AN: As much as I would love to, I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko does. I do however; own my cosmos characters and my mysterious man, Muraki. Please do not take them or use them without my permission. Please review!

After leaving their friends at the Arcade, Usagi and Mamoru started walking home to their apartment.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi asked, "do you really think I am ready to become Queen of Crystal Tokyo? I just don't feel that I can live up to the expectations that you guys and my mother have for me."

Mamoru looked at her before answering and noticed how sad and forlorn she looked. To remedy this he stopped and wrapped his arms around her. Lifting her chin up to look at him he said, "Usa, you can accomplish anything you put your mind too. Plus, we all believe in you and what you are capable of doing, even Rei, no matter what she may tell you. Plus, I will be with you all the way."

"You'll stay by my side no matter what? I couldn't continue without you." Usagi said this as she snuggled against Mamoru's chest.

"Of course, now let's head back to our apartment, ok Usako?"

She nodded and they headed to the apartment that they had been sharing since their marriage two years ago.

Elsewhere...the girls were having a discussion of their own.

"I'm worried about Usagi..." stated Ami to the group. "She seemed more serious than normal for her..especially about the future. Do you think she knows something that we do not?"

Rei replied, "Yeah, she wasn't her normal odango self. Setsuna, do you know anything about this that you can tell us?"

Setsuna looked up, and said "All I can tell you is that soon Usagi will go through a great trial and that she will need all of us to get through it."

Haruka said, "That isn't a problem, she's our princess and future queen, of course we will be there for her, even if I have to beat up every person who comes near her." As she said this, Haruka pounded her fist into her other hand.

Mirichu grabbed Haruka's hands, "I'm sure we all feel that way, but we need to think now, not pound an unknown problem to the ground."

Haruka relaxed at this gesture from Mirichu, and replied "I know, but I just don't want to see our little Odango get hurt."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and then nodded. Luna turned to address the group, "We have some idea as to what is in the future for Usagi, at least a general idea."

Mina turned and glared at both Artemis and Luna, "And why have you not said this sooner? Don't you think we, especially Usagi, need to know this information?"

Artemis squirmed under Mina's glare and stuttered, "We cannot tell Usagi and plus we just remembered this information recently..."

Ami turned to Luna and asked, "Remembered it just recently, does that mean it dates back to the Silver Millenium?"

Luna nodded in affirmation, "We remembered that before Serenity could have taken over her mother's throne, she had to overcome a great obstacle decided and put in place by the cosmos. But unforunately, due to Queen Beryl and the fall of the Silver Millineum, that never happened. And now since Usagi has finally reached her true power as Sailor Moon, she will soon be tested so that she can claim her place as the Queen of the Earth and Moon, and ruler of the Golden Millenium. The only negative part to this, is that we will be unable to help her overcome this trial and she may be seperated from us during this trial, so we can not even offer our support."

Haruka scowled, "That's not fair, we all know she'll be a wonderful queen, and why can't we help her?"

Artemis sighed, "I wish it could be different but it has been this way since the first Serenity passed her crown to her daughter. Setsuna can confirm this."

The group glanced at Setsuna and she nodded, "This is the way things have been done since the beginning of the universe, but that's all I can say."

This statement got the girls heated up again and they started up all over again.

Meanwhile, deep in space, several voices can be heard.

"Do you think it is time?"

"Do you think she is ready?"

"She must go through the trial to recieve her birthright that was denied to her a millenium ago."

"What will be her trial?" asked a small voice amongst the others.

"It will be decided by us when the time is exactly right." This came from the ancient voice of the group. "I want to see another Serenity on the throne, just as I saw the first one."

The littlest one asked, "But when is that time?"

The ancient one answered, "Soon, very soon..."


	4. Unexpected Surprise

AN: As much as I would love to, I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko does. I do however, own my cosmos characters and my mysterious man who will be given a name later. Please do not take them or use them without my permission. Please review! 

Deep in space, a discussion could be heard. This discussion was taking place between several voices, with one ancient voice taking dominance over the conversation.

"The time is at hand for us to decide on the trial that will decide if Serenity is deserving of her birthright," said the ancient cosmo.

"Elder, what kind of trial does she have to go through in order for us to discover that?"

"Serenity must show her maturity and also that she can overcome great obstacles on her own as well as with the help of her guardians, the Senshi, and her lover, Endymion. This is because she will not always be protected by others in the future and she needs personal strength to overcome those times."

"So she goes through this trial alone, Elder?"

"Yes, little one, she does because that is the only way for her to obtain her throne and birthright."

"So, when will this trial take place?"

"Soon, little one, very soon..."

Meanwhile at the same time on Earth in a familiar Juuban neighborhood, two familiar felines were walking down the street with one another.

"Artemis, do you think she'll be ready for this?" Luna asked with a worried look on her face, stopping and looking at Artemis.

"I'm sure she will be fine, my love," replied Artemis as he nuzzled his cheek against Luna's neck.

Luna returned the comforting touch and then answered, "I just worry because we are both her advisors; past, present, and future; and we were relegated to watch over her by Queen Selenity, and I'm afraid that we may still fail her."

"Luna, we must trust that Usagi can handle this, whether it is with us or without us. You know that she is strong; she has overcome more obstacles than we ever thought she could when she first became Sailor Moon."

"Arty, I guess you're right. I still just worry about her. But then again we have our own problems as well." Luna leaned over and whispered into Artemis's ear something.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" was his reply, after which he promptly passed out.

Elsewhere, in their shared apartment, formally Mamoru's apartment, Usagi was giggling uncontrollably.

"Usa, what's the matter?" Mamoru asked her.

"About now, Luna is telling Artemis that she is pregnant...hehehe..." she replied while rolling around giggling, "I would pay to see his reaction."

Mamoru gasped, "She's what? Since when? And why wasn't I told when you knew?"

Usagi's responded, after calming down, while also blushing, "Actually I knew before she did...for some reason I could detect the new life in Luna, and we had Ami confirm it with her computer...we just confirmed it this morning...sorry I didn't tell you earlier Mamo-chan, but she wanted Artemis to know first..."

Mamoru visibly relaxed, "So this just happened? Who else knows other than you and Ami and of course Luna?"

"No one yet...I'm actually very happy about this, this means that we shall see Diana again soon, also meaning Chibi-usa should be coming along soon...which means that soon Crystal Tokyo will become a reality...I just wonder if I am ready for all of this..." she said as she gazed out at the horizon at the setting sun.

"Usako, you will be a wonderful Queen, and I await the arrival of Chibi-usa with much anticipation, my love, and I will be here with you always." he said as he sat next to Usagi on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Unbeknownst to not only the two couples but also the Senshi, a force was drawing close to not only challenge them but to divide them.

In the middle of Juuban park, all of a sudden a figure appeared. This figure seemed to be a man. He had an aura of menace around him, but at the same time his face seemed to draw anyone to him. He had a face that looked to be chisled by the gods, with short wavy brown hair and mysterious green eyes. He was a large, muscular man dressed in an odd costume that seemed out of date. It was made up skin tight navy knee breeches, a navy tunic, and a navy cape with a white underside.

He looked around him and said, "Princess, you will be mine and mine alone to toy with yet again." With that statement, he rushed off into the deeper part of the park to plan his strategies.

The elder cosmo sighed and looked towards the others after watching the events on Earth and stated, "It has begun..."


	5. The Presence of Evil

AN: As much as I would love to, I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko does. I do however; own my cosmos characters and my mysterious man, Muraki. Please do not take them or use them without my permission. Please review!

At a local ice cream parlor, a familiar group of faces could be seen. The bell on the door of the shop rang, and the group looked up.

"Usagi, Mamoru, you're here, finally." said Rei. "Took you guys long enough, didn't it?"

"Be quiet Rei, we were taking care of something important. We thought that you may be interested this information. But I'll let Luna tell you what it is."

"Luna? What's so important?" Makoto asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong. I just have something to tell you guys." Luna blushed while saying this.

Mina, all of a sudden noticed Artemis passed out in Mamoru's arms and started panicking. "Artemis! What's wrong with him? Is he hurt? Let me have him."

Mamoru surrendered Artemis to Mina, and replied "There's nothing wrong with him Mina, he just fainted. It has to do with Luna's news, so let her tell it."

Haruka smirked, "If it's enough to make the cat faint, I want to know what it is definitely."

Luna blushing, muttered, "I'm pregnant."

Mirichu look astonished and asked, "You're pregnant Luna? Congratulations. That explains why Artemis fainted." She then giggled in a very ladylike way.

Mina exclaimed, "No kidding! I get to be Aunt Minako? Arty, you old dog, why didn't you tell me?" She was getting so excited that she was shaking Artemis around all over the place, which made him wake up.

"Mina, control yourself or I'm going to hurl in second." Artemis said, and then he looked towards Luna, and asked, "You mean I'm gonna be a father soon?"

Luna blushed and nodded.

As the scouts oohed and ahhed about the new addition coming to their group, a lone man was walking down the street outside of the arcade, and gazed in interest at the large group clustered into one booth, who were talking animatedly.

He walked into the arcade, walked up to the counter, and sat down on a stool and continued to watch the group. Motoki walked over to him and asked, "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Motoki, what's your name?"

The man looked away from the group and analyzed the blond-haired man in front of him, causing Motoki to squirm. He replied, "My name is Muraki, and yes I am new to the area but I do not expect to stay in the area long. May I ask who that loud and boisterous group in the corner is?"

Motoki, after recovering from his slight shock and being the talkative person he was, he explained, "Those guys are some of my most loyal customers. They're a large group of friends. The guy with dark hair with his arm around the girl with her hair styled strangely is Mamoru. The girl is his wife, Usagi. The other long-haired blond is Minako, she's a music idol, so I'm sure you recognize her. The short-haired blond, who looks sorta like a guy, is actually a girl named Haruka. The girl next to her with shoulder-length aqua hair is Mirichu. The girl with the shoulder-length black hair is Hotaru. She's a lot younger than the rest of them and sickly most of the time. The one next to Hotaru, with the knee-length green hair and scarlet eyes, is Setsuna. To her left, the one with the short blue hair, that's Ami…our resident genius and neighborhood doctor. Next to her is Rei, the girl with waist-length dark hair, who is a shrine maiden. The last one is the one with the dark brown hair in the ponytail that is Makoto. She owns one of the best four-star restaurants around and is also the chef. Oh, and the white cat is Artemis and belongs to Mina and the purple cat is Luna, who belongs to Usagi."

Muraki watched the group throughout Motoki's description. He thought to himself, 'So Princess, your name is now Usagi. And I see your prince is still with you in this life as well. Well, he and the rest of your friends will be dealt with when the time comes for me to claim you as my own once again. Enjoy them while you can.'

Usagi shivered suddenly.

"Usagi, are you ok?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan, I just felt a sense of foreboding. I felt like something evil was watching us, but it disappeared almost as quickly as I felt it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the afternoon wore on, many questions and comments were thrown at the newly expecting parents. Luna seemed to keep a continuous blush while responding to all of these comments, whereas Artemis kept stuttering unbelievingly under his breath as to the actual occurrence of Luna's pregnancy. After the scouts seemed to have their fill of answers, the group split up into several groups and started to head home.

A person following the Outer Scouts would have heard a very interesting, but foreboding conversation.

Mirichu turned grasping Haruka's arm, "Haruka, do think our princess will be ok?

Haruka answered, "Our little bunny will be fine, but I'm glad that Luna's pregnancy is distracting her for the time being. Usagi was starting to get a little too serious for anyone, especially her. I am worried about her, I hate that we will be unable to help her overcome this obstacle. Do you think that she will be able to do it, Setsuna?"

Setsuna, who was walking next to them with Hotaru holding onto her hand and skipping, looked thoughtfully up at the sky and then back at Haruka and Mirichu, and responded, "I think that our Princess can overcome any obstacle thrown at her, we just need to be there to offer our love and friendship. I think that is all that is needed for Usagi to uncover her destiny."

Hotaru looked up at her three guardians and said very seriously, for a ten year old girl, "The Princess will overcome what has been set in front of her and will prosper in the future because of these experiences." After saying this, Hotaru went back to acting her age and started skipping down the pavement in front of the flabbergasted scouts.

Haruka shook her head and said, "I keep forgetting that Saturn inhabits Hotaru's body, and when Saturn does come out to the forefront, she scares me a little."

Mirichu replied, "I think she scares us all a little, considering that no matter her size and age, she has the most destructive powers of all of us and the insight of when to use those powers."

Setsuna silently nodded her in agreement and kept her thoughts to herself. 'My Princess, I do hope that you can overcome this obstacle on the road to your destiny because if you can't, you will not survive. And that would be the end of us all"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, another group could be spotted talking rather animatedly with each other. This group consisted of a brunette with her hair in a high ponytail, a blonde with rather long hair and a large red bow, a girl with very short bluish-black hair, and a girl dressed in Shinto priestess garb with waist-length black hair. A passerby would hear a very serious and intense conversation if they were to listen in.

"Will she be strong enough to survive being separated from us, and still overcome what is in her path?" The girl with bluish-black hair, called Ami, asked the others.

Mako answered Ami's question by saying, "We need to believe that she will be strong enough or she will doubt herself, due to our doubts about her capabilities."

Minako, who for once had a very serious expression on her face, added, "Our Princess is the only hope that we have for the future, ours and the worlds. She must overcome what is put in front of her, no matter what the obstacles ahead."

Rei remained quiet in the discussion, thinking to herself, 'What will we do if she does not succeed? We can't live without her; I can't live without my best friend! She will succeed, if at the cost of my life!' Tears started to form and roll down Rei's face, and as she started to wipe them away, she noticed that the other Inner scouts were also crying silently.

Rei made a silent plea to the cosmos, 'Please keep her safe! We need her!' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, in their apartment, Usagi was happily puttering around cleaning and singing to herself, having seemingly forgotten her earlier discussion with her friends and the foreboding feeling she had felt at the Crown.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Juuban Park, the mysterious character known as Muraki was chuckling to himself.

"It begins now Princess!" he exclaimed while laughing evilly. At the same time, an evil force began emanating from the Park, encompassing all of Tokyo.


End file.
